


He's What I Want...

by JennaCULLEN



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Bill and Sookie are together in the world god dang it, Bill is Bill, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, Sookie is adorable, Spoilers for Season 2, Vampire/human love, assisted suicide - kind of, but not really, i now know its a bit OOC but i dont currr, idk - Freeform, would it be called that if the character makes you kill them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCULLEN/pseuds/JennaCULLEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you Godric." My eyes widen at what i said, damn you word vomit!</p>
<p>"I like you too Blake. You are a nice guy."</p>
<p>My stomach reels with disappointment. "T-thanks but that's n-not what I meant..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's What I Want...

Beautiful, that is what he is. Simply beautiful as he sits in his throne, his guards at his side and a line of people waiting to speak to him.

My stomach balls up in excitement as the line keeps getting shorter and shorter, making my chance to finally speak to him come closer. But as excited as I am to get to meet him I am just as nervous.

He is a vampire; the sheriff of Texas. As much as I am crushing on him, the fact that he is so important is making me anxious. I mean, what if I say something to offend him? I most certainly do not want to end up as a late night snack.

And yet I keep inching forward as the line gets shorter.

As the clock ticks, I bite my bottom lip almost hard enough to bleed. My mind wants time to go fast so I can skip my turn but my heart wants nothing more than time to stop completely so I can stay longer.

It's as if I am fighting a battle within me and it's all over the vampire named Godric. Man, even his name makes me weak in the knees....

I don't know what it is about him that drives me crazy but tonight, I intend to find out. That is probably what is keeping me here, getting to know him.

If it weren't for the fact that I am extremely attracted to this mysterious man I would be heading straight to my car right now.

I can't help the fact that I get nervous when I am in a room with a bunch of people who'd like to drink my blood. It's just how I was raised, being scared of the 'unknown' is what humans are good at.

I am sometimes ashamed to be a human because of that. Knowing there are people out there who believe we can't co-exist with the supernaturals of this world. I mean, why would they be here if God didn't want them to be?

May be a shitty excuse but I am sticking to it regardless. Just because something's different doesn't give us the right to destroy it.

"Hello young man, how may I be of service?" Godric says in a polite tone.

Fuck, I forgot where I was for a moment there. Ugh, what do I say and most importantly, how do I say it?

"I....um..uh." Shit, now he's gonna think I mentally challenged or something.

Just say what you came here to say Blake!

He can't kill you for speaking can he? Instead of finishing the thought I clear my throat.

"I j-just wanted to say that I a-am a big fan of yours......." I keep my eyes on the ground, shying away from his gaze.

"Oh is that true? Well I am glad to know there are humans out there who support us." He smiles a toothy grin, making my insides melt. I instantly smile back, not wanting him to think that I am scared.

"That's not what I meant..." Swallowing the lump in my throat, i continue on. "I meant to say that....."

You what Blake? You have romantic feelings for him? What do you think he's going to say to that?

"You k-know what, never mind... I will be going now...." I start backing away slowly, heading toward the front door. That's when i feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, you don't have to leave." Turning around nervously I smile at him.

"Yes I do, I've already made a fool of myself."

Godric frowns slightly and grabs my hand, pulling me toward the hall. 

"W-where are you taking me?" He opens the door at the end of the hall and gestures for me to go in.

"To my room..." My heart beat picks up speed.

"W-Why?" I ask.

Smiling nervously, he walks over to his stereo. "Are you a fan of Flyleaf?"

I nod eagerly. "They are one of my favorite bands." 

He chuckles quietly, turning the stereo on and Lacey's voice fills the room. "Sorry if it's quiet." He turns to smile at me and making butterflies form in my stomach. "Vampire hearing."

Instead of answering I survey our surroundings. The room is windowless and the walls are black, actually almost everything in the room is black. It's pretty spacey for a vampire's room, the bed is king sized and it's right in the middle with a night stand on each side of it.

"Nice room..." I say quietly, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, I honestly wanted the color scheme to be different but you know Stan. He thought black would suit me more."

In a way agree I with Stan, though i'm not going to let Godric know that.

"What color did you want it to be?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Anything but black." I chuckle quietly at his answer, making him turn around.

"What?" I ask, the look he is giving me making me anxious.

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone..."

"Who?" I ask. Godric sits down on the bed, patting the space beside him for me to come sit. "Who do I remind you of?"

He sighs quietly, glancing at the clock, it's half past midnight.

"You remind me of my ex-lover, Salaras." He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm not trying to sound rude but, you look exactly like him..."

My eyes widen slightly, he was Salaras' lover? I thought my father just made that up!

"Shit...." I whisper, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"You know what? I haven't even asked your name. Kind of silly of me, huh?"

Smiling lightly I place my hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not stupid. My name's Blake.... Blake Masters." Should I even tell him that Salaras is my ancestor? How can I when I am in love with him?

Knowing he was at one point in time, in love with my Grandfather - with many greats in front of it - makes this even harder than I was hoping it would be....

He then takes my hand and shakes it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blake, I am Godric." I shouldn't tell him, it would be better for both of us. I hope.

"Oh I know who you are Godric, I believe everybody does." I laugh lightly, getting him to laugh with me.

"Regardless, it would have been rude not to tell you my name in return." He smiles, making my heart stutter in response. Shit, this can't happen!

"I like you Godric." My eyes widen. Damn you word vomit!

"I like you too Blake. You are a nice guy."

My stomach reels with disappointment. "T-thanks but that's n-not what I meant..."

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" Gulping nervously i place my hand gently on his knee.

"I 'like' like you..."

This time it is his eyes that widen in disbelief, making me all the more nervous.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean, we just met.." I say, getting off the bed. "Sorry." I whisper hoarsely, trying to stop the tears from forming as i head toward the door.

"W-wait!" I freeze right at the door, turning slightly.

"What?" Then in a blur, he is right in front of me. I gulp nervously, looking up into his smoldering eyes.

"How long?" I blink in surprise.

"Since the first t-time I saw you actually...." 

Which was about three years ago but i'm going to leave out that little detail.

"Why'd you never tell me? Did it ever cross your mind that I might feel the same way?" My heart rate increases at those words.

"N-no....It never did cross m-my mind. I didn't even know that you knew who I was." He shakes his head slightly.

"Well I do Blake. I have known who you are for over three years now. I started growing feelings for you about a year into it...."

"But that would mean you have 'liked' me for two years!"

He nods.

I can't believe it, all this time I could have been with him if i just had some courage! Ugh, it just makes me so mad!

"Well that would have been good to kn-" He cuts me off by crashing his lips to mine.

Being surprised I don't get a chance to respond before he moves his lips to my jaw, making a moan bubble from my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck, kneading my fingers in his hair.

"Oh Godric..." I whisper, my voice goes rough with lust as he continues sucking on my neck. Our hard-ons brush against each other, making us moan in unison.

"Shit....I curse the man who invented clothes..." I mutter which makes Godric laugh loudly. Scowling, I pull out of his embrace. Hurt that he would laugh at me like that.

"Sorry Blake, that was funny...." I purse my lips, knowing it was a bit funny. He still shouldn't have laughed the way he did. It sounded like he was making fun of me!

"I wasn't making fun of you Blake..." He whispers seductively, it's as if he was reading my mind or something....

Sighing, I turn back around to see he was staring at my ass. I blush like three shades of red and lightly smack his shoulder. "You're such a guy!"

He chuckles.

"You are too genius."

"Fuck you." He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Can we get back to that, actually?" He asks, making me blush again.

"I guess since you said you were sorry......" I say with a pout. He smiles widely as he grabs me around my waist, eagerly kissing my lips again. I moan as he deepens the kiss and our tongues tangle with passion.

Oh great, now my lips will probably be bruised. 

All the while we are kissing, our clothes seem to appear on the floor in shreds and we end up on his bed with him lying on top of me.

He breaks the kiss but just enough for us both to catch our breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We should stop now cause I won't be able to later on.." He says breathlessly.

Smiling nervously. "This very moment is what I have been dreaming about for the last three years of my life Godric. I am not backing out." I say while moving my hand down to his throbbing member.

 

**Godric**

 

This action causes Godric to moan repeatedly and he arches his back as the pleasure courses through his body.

He's never felt this much love for a human since Adar, but he's not going to think about that right now.

All that matters is making love to this boy that is in his arms tonight. Realizing they are going to go all the way, he goes back to kissing Blake deeply. Making the boy writhe underneath him from the on going passion that's fusing between them.

 

**Blake**

 

"Oh Godric!" I moan out quietly and he kisses down my chest before sticking his fingers in his mouth to get them wet. Which makes me nervous cause I have read a lot of yaoi stories to know what he is doing.

"Relax Blake, it will hurt a lot more if I don't prepare you..." I nod timidly, knowing he is right but it still doesn't make me feel any better as he sticks the first finger in my puckered entrance. The intrusion makes me tighten my muscles once the stinging begins.

"Please....relax." My heart races.

"I'm t-trying...It just hurts..." I whimper, forcing the tears away as he enters the second finger and begins the scissoring motion.

"I know it hurts but its the only way..." He whispers reassuringly, getting me to relax my body so this will be easier on the both of us.

"I think we are ready. Are you sure about this?" I nod quickly to keep my voice from faltering. He kisses me passionately as he aligns himself at my entrance.

"I love you Blake.." He grunts as he thrusts himself fully inside me making me scream in agony from the pain. "Sh...sh....It will be over soon.." Godric whispers, kissing away my tears.

Breathing deeply, I do as Godric says and just stay still for a few minutes. Letting my body get use to having his large cock inside.

Pretty soon the pain disappears all together. 

I wriggle my hips to test it out and instead of feeling pain a wave of white hot pleasure sears through my body.

"Oh lord..." Godric whispers as he thrusts into me, making the pleasure intensify for the both of us.

Whimpering for more I arch my back, plunging him deeper into me if that is even possible. Godric groans heavily as we reach the peak of our climax.

 

**Godric**

 

"Faster Godric, go faster!!" And I do exactly that, creating a rhythm of fast and hard thrusts. The ecstasy going through my body is so strong, the urge to taste his blood is too much.

With my fangs extracting I growl in satisfaction of seeing the boy coming undone just because of me.

Seeing my fangs his eyes widen slightly but he then stretches his neck, giving me permission.

"A-are you sure?"

He nods slowly.

"Yes Godric, I am sure."

 

**Blake**

 

With that he lowers his head to the crook of my neck and bites into the flesh. I groan from the pain but it transforms to even more pleasure as he sucks greedily on my neck all the while thrusting into me.

I shout as I hit the peak of my climax and release my cum all over our stomachs and chests. Breathing heavily, my body slumps on the bed.

Godric is still thrusting into me though.

He quit drinking after a few minutes and closed the wound by licking it and now hes trying to hold onto the feeling of being inside my tight heat just a little longer, but his wish doesn't happen.

In fact within minutes he reaches his peak and fills me with his cum. The feeling is something I have never felt before and I never want it to end.

With both of us breathing raggedly from the intense heat and passion, we fall asleep in each others arms.

 

 

**\- Three Months Later -**

 

 

It's been nothing but hell these last few weeks not knowing where Godric is. Ever since i heard that he has been kidnapped by The Fellowship Of The Sun my nerves have been on the fringe.

Especially now that Eric's here.

Don't get me wrong, i have nothing against him, its just he kind of scares me. Also, having Bill and Sookie here just makes him all the more mean.

"Blake!" Sookie waves eagerly at me, coming out of the vampire hotel with Bill Compton.

Scrunching my nose slightly, I wave back as they come over to me.

"How have you been sugar?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"The same as usual, worried sick about my missing boyfriend." I say.

"Well you won't have to worry much longer because we have a plan to find out where he is..." I roll my eyes already knowing that she is gonna go undercover in The Fellowship.

It's a stupid plan really.

I mean what if she gets caught or something? Have they ever thought of that?

Don't get me wrong I would do the same thing if it meant getting Godric back but that's what bothers me, why is she doing this?

She doesn't even know him.

"We have to get going so, see you later?" I nod timidly as they walk off toward's Godric's house. My heart constricts at the empty home.

Oh Godric, I hope they find you soon......

 

 

*********

 

 

The next day they come over to Blake's house to tell him that Godric is dead and it just breaks his heart. In a state of rage he attacks Sookie, claiming it's her fault the man he loves is dead. Bill stops him in time.

He continues to fight all the while with tears streaming down his face, shouting "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Over and over again.

Pretty soon knowing he couldn't get to Sookie he turned his rage to Bill. Since Bill can't control his temper he accidentally kills Blake by breaking his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL BILL! YOU KILLED HIM, YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Sookie screeches in panic, staring horrifyingly at Blake's lifeless body on the floor.

"He was trying to attack you Sookie!" She glares at him in anger.

"He just found out the man he loves is dead! Wouldn't you be upset if you found out I was killed or something?!" Bill stiffens at the thought of Sookie dying.

"It's not the same, he wasn't just upset Sookie. He really believed it was your fault...." Bill whispers, starting to doubt himself. "Besides, he didn't let us tell him everything."

"Dammit Bill! Whenever a loved one dies you usually don't care how it happened. The fact is that he is dead now and it's all because you can't keep your temper!!" She crosses her arms. "Now how will we explain that?" 

Bill is about to speak but Sookie stops him. 

"And no, we are not disposing the body! He had a family Bill! Did you not even think of that when-" Sookie involentarily shudders. "-you snapped his neck?!"

Bill rolls his eyes. "Well we can't drag his body to the morgue now can we?" Bill says sarcastically, making Sookie huff in frustration as she pulls out her phone.

"I'm calling the cops." She dials the number in haste and while they waited for the ambulance Bill set Blake's body in front of the stairs to make it look as if he tripped.

*******

After a few weeks of his family grieving, the funeral happens. It isn't much considering his family doesn't have any money but it's presentable, at least in Bill's eyes.

Sookie on the other hand is absolutely heart broken for Blake's family who is crying over the open casket in the church lobby.

"Do you think this is really a good idea? I mean putting a jar filled with his vampire lover's ashes into the coffin seemed like a good idea in my head but...." Sookie whispers to Bill expecting him to answer, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know Sookie. He was oddly fond of the man. It would seem right to bury them together...."

Sookie then nods, knowing she is going to do it.

Sookie pauses for a moment before walking up to the casket, receiving icy glares from everyone. Breathing deeply she places the jar in Blake's cold hands.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I hope God is kind enough to allow you both to be together...." She whispers before rushing back over to Bill's side as they shut the casket.

"You did the right thing Sookie." Bill says before he kisses Sookie's forehead comfortingly.

"I sure hope so..."


End file.
